You Belong With Me
by Darkkira1
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion de Taylor Swift "You belong with me". ES AMUTO.


"**You Belong With Me"**

Hola!!!!

Se me antojo hacer un songfic de shugo chara XD.

Este songfic esta dedicado a Vampiretwilight, Ibby y Himeko.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peach-Pit**

* * *

**Ikuto Pov**

-Ikuto- al oír esa voz levante mi vista

-Amu- exacto, Hinamori Amu. Ella es la causa de mis conflictos internos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo, ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí un consejo sobre si decirle a una persona lo que sentía por ella?-

Haciendo una pausa aquí. Amu y yo hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, ella es un año menor que yo pero Utau iba en su grado así que le estoy eternamente agradecido y por eso mismo no molesto a Kukai. En fin se preguntaran por que Amu es la causa de mis conflictos internos ¿cierto?, pues verán todo comenzó cuando fue la graduación de Amu y Utau de la secundaria. Recuerdo que me obligaron a ir a esa fiesta. Cuando llegamos Amu ya estaba ahí y se veía tan hermosa, sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba. Honestamente yo pienso que el destino es caprichoso por que desde ese día todo se fue en picada para mí. No podía verla sn querer hacerle algo "pervertido" como ella dice, pero para mi solo es molestarla por que adoro ver su cara de confusión, sorpresa y sobre todo su sonrojo.

En fin volvamos con la historia.

-Si lo recuerdo- era verdad, nunca olvidaba alguna cosa dicha por ella, aunque a veces fingía lo contrario.

-A pues, eto... se lo dije y el me dijo que si- estaba toda roja.

Haciendo otra pausa aquí, se preguntaran por que demonios no le he dicho que la quiero ¿verdad? La verdad ni yo lo se, no es que no quiera decírselo; el problema es que no he hallado el momento, creo, también puede ser por que ella esta "enamorada" de alguien mas.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que si – puse una sonrisa socarrona que sabia que la hacia enfurecer.

- Tonto – me golpeo el brazo y se río un poco- a ti no, le dije a Tadase y el me dijo que si-

(N/A: jeje se que me quieren asesinar pero la única que lo puede hacer es mi hermana xd y aun así no se lo permitiré jojojo XD)

Hice una mueca rara y me levante de mi asiento.

- Ikuto ¿no vas a decir algo?- me miro extrañada.

-Mm... Creo que te tendría que decir felicidades- comencé a alejarme de ella.

- Ikuto- me venia siguiendo- ¿estas molesto?- me jalo del brazo obligándome a parar

- No lo estoy- la mire a los ojos un tiempo, volteé a otro lado y vi que venia el susodicho de Tadase – será mejor que me vaya- volví a caminar sin esperar su respuesta

- ¿Eh?-

Cuando Tadase paso a mi lado me dijo que me alejara de su novia, por favor que me iba a hacer ese niño afeminado si no lo hacia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Reflexión de Ikuto:**

_Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Amu había empezado a salir con Tadase, y la verdad todo iba de mal en peor._

_Al principio Tadase se portaba bien con Amu, le daba "besos", la abrazaba y todo el rollo cursi, y Amu le correspondía. Pero después del primer mes parecería que se rompió el encanto, Tadase se empezó a portar diferente y había veces en las que se peleaba con Amu por cosas tan entupidas; que por que se había ido a comer conmigo en vez de el o por que algún chico le hablaba, también por que según el no le hacia caso. _

_Amu intentaba todo lo posible por no hacerlo enojar, pero esta relación que llevaba con Tadase la estaba lastimando, yo sabía que pronto llegaría a su límite pero el problema es que no sabía cuando._

Iba caminando por el parque, había quedado de encontrarme con Amu en la heladería, "perdí" jugando futbol con ella y ahora yo debía de comprarle el helado.

Cuando llegué a la heladería Amu ya había llegado y estaba sentada en una mesa, algo había pasado por que de Amu despedía un aura malvada.

Llegué por detrás y le mordí la oreja, sabia que era su punto débil.

Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa y se volteo a verme molesta.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?- me sonrío de una manera algo extraña.

- Me da gusto verte también Amu- me senté enfrente de ella y la mire - ¿Qué ocurre?

Automáticamente su sonrisa se borro.

- Tadase... me dejo plantada- su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

- ¿Te dijo por que?- maldito pedazo de mierda, no se iba a salvar esta vez.

- No me llamo, solo me dejo plantada- seguía sin mirarme.

Llame a la mesera y pedí la bomba que le encantaba a Amu que consistía en 4 bolas de nieve de vainilla, 4 de chocolate, 2 de fresa; mucha crema batida, mucho chocolate liquido, muchas fresas y cacahuates. (N/A: creo que exagere pero me inspire con la nieve que nos da mi abuelito ^-^)

Todo eso no lo acabamos entre Amu y yo, Utau no lo puede comer por que luego tiene efectos secundarios en ella.

El rato que esperamos a que nos trajeran el helado nos quedamos en silencio, no nos mirábamos, solo nos quedamos sin decir nada.

Cuando nos trajeron el helado Amu solo comenzó a reírse. La mire extrañado ya que no había dicho nada.

- jajaja…Ikuto… jajaja…recuerdas la primera vez que comimos esto…jajajaja- no paraba de reírse.

Sonreí, es que era imposible olvidar ese día. Recuerdo que estábamos en la primaria, ella en primero y yo en segundo. Ese día a Amu se le había caído un diente y entonces para celebrarlo, lleve a Utau y a Amu a comer helado; le dijimos a Amu que escogiera y ella escogió esa bomba, su justificación fue que traía todos los helados que a los tres nos gustaban. En la noche Utau lamento haber comido tanto helado.

Amu tomo su cuchara y comenzó a comer el helado, seguí su ejemplo y comencé a comer helado de chocolate. Después de eso empecé a molestar a Amu, ella hacia pucheros y no me lanzaba helado por que "no iba a desperdiciar una delicia como esa en alguien como yo".

-Te dije que te alejaras de Amu- oí una voz a mi espalda

- Ya te dije que no lo haré mini rey - mi voz sonó tan fría que hasta yo me sorprendí.

Tadase me lanzo una mirada asesina y se dirigió a Amu.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Amu simplemente siguió comiendo su helado como si Tadase no le hubiera hablado.

- ¿Qué me decías Ikuto?- me miro a los ojos

- Que ya tenemos que irnos Amu- dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsa el dinero y se lo daba a la mesera que en ese momento pasaba por ahí.

Los dos ya nos habíamos levantado y ya nos estábamos yendo cuando Tadase agarro a Amu del brazo.

-Amu te estoy hablando- me comenzó a hervir la sangre.

-Tadase suéltame, yo no quiero hablar contigo- se sacudió de su agarre y comenzó a caminar. Yo la seguí.

- Ikuto vamos a tu casa-

- ¿Y que quieres hacer en mi casa?- le puse mi sonrisa sexy.

Ella se puso toda colorada

-¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!!- me tape los oídos.

- No tienes por que gritar Amu, yo lo dije en buen sentido-

- ¡Agh! Tú no tienes remedio-

Nos dirigimos a mi casa, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y deje que Amu pasara primero.

- Utau ya llegué- me dirigí a la sala y encontré a Utau muy acaramelada con Kukai. Ellos se detuvieron en cuanto me vieron y se pusieron sonrojados.

-Ikuto ¿Qué pa...?- Amu los vio, miro a Utau y después me jalo.

-¡Que demo…-

-Vamos a dar un paseo-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros-

Dios si que es manipuladora, me siguió arrastrando todo el trayecto que hicimos al parque.

-¿De nuevo aquí?- otra vez el parque no.

Amu no me contesto.

-¿Amu?- la mire y vi que estaba llorando – ¿Amu que...-

Mi respuesta llego demasiado rápido. Tadase estaba a unos metros de nosotros y se estaba besando con una tipa.

Amu salio corriendo por donde habíamos llegado, yo la hubiera seguido pero había algo más importante que tenia que hacer.

Me acerque a Tadase y lo golpeé. La tipa que lo había estado besando me grito que lo dejara en paz, pero yo solo lo volví a golpear y lo levante por su camisa.

-¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Amu? Ella te quiere- nunca me había sentido más furioso en toda mi vida.

- ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? Por favor ella me estaba engañando conti…- no lo deje continuar por que lo volví a golpear

- ¡Estupido! ¡¿Que no ves que somos amigos o es que estas tan ciego?!-

- ¿Seguro?-

- Dios mío eres tan estupido que dudas de tu propia novia- lo solté, el tipo no tenia remedio – has caído demasiado bajo mini rey-

Me aleje de ahí no quería seguir viendo mas a el mini rey.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al día siguiente Amu no fue a la escuela.

Joder apostaría lo que fuera a que se la ha pasado llorando.

Hoy cuando llego Tadase tenia el ojo morado y el labio partido, no me di cuenta que lo había golpeado tan fuerte.

Saliendo de la escuela fui a ver a Amu, Utau no fue por que dijo que seria mejor que fuera solo yo; la verdad no la entiendo y eso que es mi hermana.

Toque la puerta y me abrió la mama de Amu.

-Ikuto que sorpresa-

-Buenas tardes señora Hinamori ¿esta bien Amu?-

-Temo que no, pero pasa esta en su habitación-

Salude a Ami y subí las escaleras, su cuarto esta al fondo del pasillo. Toque la puerta y la abrí.

- ¿Amu?- la vi estaba echa un ovillo sobre su cama y abrazaba un oso que yo le regale hace varios años, no pensé que todavía lo tuviera.

Me acerque a ella y me senté el la cama. Acaricie su cabello rosado, después observe su cara; sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, le acaricie la mejilla que estaba sonrojada y fue ahí cuando Amu se movió. Se restregó los ojos y me miro.

-¿Ikuto?- parecía extrañada que yo estuviera ahí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- que pregunta mas escupida hice.

-Como una estupida, tonta, inocente que se dejo engañar- su voz sonó tan amargada. – termine con el ayer….por teléfono… ¿y sabes que me dijo?-

Negué con la cabeza no traía ganas de hablar.

-Me dijo que yo nunca había significado nada para el, que el solo…solo comenzó a salir conmigo por lastima- su voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar.

Maldije a Tadase en todos los idiomas que me sabía, desearía que ese pedazo de mierda nunca hubiera nacido. La abracé era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Cuando se tranquilizo más ella me dio un abrazo y me dijo:

-Gracias Ikuto por siempre estar a mi lado, por creer en mi, por no enojarte cuando te mojo tus camisas con mis lagrimas y sobre todo gracias por ser mi mejor amigo- trato de sonreí pero su sonrisa solo era un asomo de querer ser sonrisa. Desvíe mi mirada.

_Amigo_ esa palabra resonó en mi mente, era verdad yo solo era su amigo. Volví a mirar a Amu pero por algún motivo solo pude fijarme en sus labios, esos labios sonrosados que me pedían a gritos que los besara. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacia, solo me fui acercando mas y mas a Amu hasta que quede separado de ella solo centímetros.

-¿I-Ikuto?- su cara estaba sonrojada

- ¿En verdad solo me ves como un amigo?- no deje que me contestara no quería oír la respuesta, así que solo selle sus labios con los míos.

Ella al principio abrió demasiado los ojos pero después, los fue cerrando poco a poco.

Cuando me separe de ella, la mire y ella hizo lo mismo. Me iba a levantar de su cama, pero ella me detuvo.

-Yo-yo comencé a salir con Tadase por que pensé que tu me querías- lo dijo tan rápido que creí que había confundido sus palabras.

- Pero tú querías al mini rey- ahora si que estaba confundido

- Si y no- parecía feliz de haberme dejado en shock.

- Explícate –

- Cuando lo conocí creí que lo quería pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que en realidad el que me hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago y aceleraba mi corazón cada vez que lo veía eras tu- hizo una pausa para tomar aire – tu eras el que hacia quererme ver mas bonita, al que solo le permitía ver mi verdadero yo, eras tu; siempre fuiste tu.- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de nuevo- pero yo pensé que no me querías, que solo me veías como a una hermana, que solo era tu mejor amiga..- no la deje continuar, la volví a besar. Después tome su cara entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme.

- Tonta- limpie sus lagrimas con la yema de mis dedos- te quiero- no pensaba decirle mas, prefería las acciones a las palabras.

-Yo también te quiero Ikuto- me sonrío, me sonrío solo de la forma que sonríe para mí.

La volví a abrazar y después me pare en busca del reproductor de música, cuando lo hallé solo dije:

-Se esta poniendo muy cursi el asunto-

-Debería de ponerse así ¿no?-

Pulse play y lo conecte a las bocinas. Me volví a mirarla y puse mi sonrisa sexy.

-Yo preferiría que fuera subiendo de color-

Amu no capto el sentido hasta buen rato después y me iba a gritar pervertido si no hubiera sido por el cacho de la canción que comenzó a sonar:

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me…

Mire a Amu y le dije el cacho de la cancion que acababamos de oir

- You belong with me-

* * *

Jojojo soy poderosa jojojojoj

No pense que me fuera a quedar bien,(dejen me soñar un poco)

Este fic lo hice pensando en Vampiretwilight, Ibby y Himeko, por que se que adoran el AMUTO y pues yo traia ganas de hacer un fic corto basado en esa cancion XD. La cancion es obviamente You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Dejen su opinión quiero saber que tan mal me quedo.

PD: perdon por la falta de acentos mi teclado sigue igual de jodido


End file.
